An Omen of Death
by FinaleChaotic
Summary: When five strangers appear and attack the heros of Auldrant it becomes a high stakes game of chance. Rated M for later chapters.
1. It Begins

Tales of the Abyss belongs to Namco/Bandai  
Everyone else? They belong to me

Tales of the Abyss

By FinaleChaotic

Chapter 1

The Coliseum crowd went wild, cheering on a mysterious competitor was vanquishing foe after foe with little to no effort. The person was covered by a raggedy, hooded cape, the person shirt and pants were seen in bits and pieces. The shirt was white and the design was similar to a Malkuth's own necromancer's uniform. The pants were also white, but looked more like dress pants, not suited for combat. The person's shoes were black and also, somewhat, dress like. The one thing everyone wanted to see was the person's face, the only thing on them that was covered far to well. As each opponent feel, the more the crowd wanted to see the face of this expert fighter. As the final opponent fell so did the mystery fighters cover: it was a young man with dark blue hair, beautiful blue eyes cover by glasses, with fair-skin. After the man collected his prize he walked over to a small group. "The fights here as too easy if I'm winning…" He stated bluntly, referring to how weak he actually is.

A blonde with frizzy looking hair, one long strand in his face walked a tad bit past the blue haired man, "You've got that right Ocean." The man's light purple eyes surveyed the room, "This place isn't that impressive…"

The blue haired man, Ocean, nodded, "Avyon… where are we supposed to meet up with Sander?"

Avyon, the blonde, shrugged. Avyon wore a black jacket that covered his hand, no shirt, lose fighting blue jeans, and the same kind of shoes Ocean had on. "He said he'd meet us in some place called Belkend."

A horned pale blue haired man sighed, "That's not to far from here…" The man was wearing a Japanese style top with red trim, baggy pants that showed off his hips(and lack of underwear), and was also wearing the same shoes. "We should get going… He might be asleep when we get there…"

"I can't believe Sandy wanted us to meet up with her insomniac… is he her cousin?" Avyon asked the Leon, the man with the pale blue hair.

"He's not her cousin…" Leon replied, "He's Blight's half-brother."

A man with red eyes and blue hair sighed, "Let's just get on with this." The man was wearing an old blue jacket, old light brown shirt, old pants, and boots. The man, Crimson, walked towards the door, "Are we leaving or not?"

The others nod and follow Crimson out of the Coliseum, unaware that they were being watched by the same person they were going to see. He himself was truly in Belkend, but he was watching them thanks to a machine he barrowed Sandy, "They never go to places when they're suppose to…" Sander sighed.

* * *

The team arrived in Belkend just as Sander exited the inn. "I see you all took time to stop by the arena in Baticul…" Mocked Sander as they ran up. Sander wore a blue business jacket, white turtleneck with long sleeves, khaki pants, and black shoes. "I called you all here for a little fun."

Avyon arched an eyebrow, "Fun?"

"Sandy and Bane…" Sander paused to pull a piece of paper out of one pocket and his glasses out of one pocket. He put on his glasses, "As they put it… 'Go out and challenge this worlds champions… Luke, Tear, Jade, Guy, Anise, Natalia…' And that's the gist of it…" He put away the paper and his glasses. "Avyon… You're here to challenge Luke and Guy."

"Alright…"

"Leon, you're here for Anise."

"Understood…"

"Ocean, you've got Natalia…"

"Sure… Why not…"

"Crimson, your's is Tear."

"Okay…"

"And mine is the one called Jade…" Sander said with a smile. This was something Sandy, Sander, and Bane had planned for months, and Sandy was the one who picked the Omen of End(Death), Sander, would take along of the adventure. Sander crossed his arms, "So where should we begin?"

The group talked about the best way to get the world's champions after them. Sander's was one of the more interesting of the groups and the less insane one. His plan involved attacking the one(or in Avyon's case, ones) they were assigned to battle. After hearing all the plans the group decided to go with Sander's plan. "Alright… We attack tomorrow." Sander said as they headed for the inn.

~End of Chapter 1

A few things about the character in this chapter

Sander- Omen of End(Death)  
~A Professor at a Magic Collage and Son of the Nemesis(Bane). Sander suffers from Chronic Hypertension and Insomnia, he's also Farsighted.

Ocean- Tactician  
~An elf who normally has a hard time defending himself, but off of his home world is much stronger, he still prefers to keep his distance.

Avyon- Fallen Paladin/Words of Justice  
~From a alien race called Paladin. Avyon is a drunkard that actually sees better when wasted. Is also one of the 'Gods' of Cosma. Loves Leon.

Leon- Channeler/Words of Channeling  
~From the Channeler race, they summon spectral monsters to fight for him. He like Avyon is one of Cosma's 'Gods'.

Crimson- Elemental Mage  
~A mage that specializes in Fire, Water, and Thunder. Born with red eyes(thus he's named Crimson).


	2. Your Only Warning

Tales of the Abyss

Chapter 2

Avyon, smiling from ear-to-ear, walked into the 'city square', he knew that Luke was competing in the Coliseum, this was a perfect chance to attack the red headed warrior.

Luke had just finished the Semi-Finals and was red to face his final opponent. The announcer started introducing the red heads last opponent when a blonde jumped into the ring, "What the?" Luke was somewhat confused, "Hey, wait your turn!"

The blonde, Avyon, laughed. He walked over to the announcer woman and throw her out of the ring, "I suggest you stay up there." He said before turning back to Luke, "I'm here to challenge you…" Avyon said before he began a special chant, "Black shadows of Dark Matter, form my weapon…" An eerie black sword covered his left arm up to his elbow, most of which was covered by his black jacket, "Shadow Saber!" Avyon rubbed his shoulder after his sword completely formed, "Even though it doesn't spread anymore, it still burns the shit out of me…" He pointed at Luke with his right hand, "Fight me or die where you stand!"

Luke drew his sword, "Who are you?" He said, but instead of a vocal reply all he got for his question was a quick slash from the blonde. Luke barely had enough time to block the first attack from the strange man, but was caught off guard when the blond punched him in the face, sending him flying across the arena. Luke slammed into the wall and fell to the arena floor. "Ah… What… the hell?" Luke was barely able to mutter as he managed to get back to his feet.

Avyon smiled, "You're pretty weak…" He said before vanishing and reappearing in front of his right hand still clinched shut, "I wonder how much you can take?" He said before punching the red head in the gut, hard enough to make the red head cough up blood. Luke feel to his knees and grabbed his gut, only to be pulled out by the hair on his head and thrown to the opposite side of the arena. "You're even a worthy opponent!" He said as he dispelled his strange weapon as he walked over and slamming his foot down on Luke's back right as the young man was trying to get to his feet. Avyon listened as he cried in pain, "Listen to me Luke fon Fabre, and listen good…" Avyon said loud enough that only Luke could hear, "I'll return to kill you soon…" He said before taking his foot of Luke's back and jumping away.

Luke managed to get to his knees and watched as the man vanished, "Damn…it… Who… was that man?"

* * *

Avyon walked by Ocean and gave him a nod, this was the signal for Ocean to find and attack Princess Natalia. Ocean walked into the city, careful not to pull attention onto himself, even though random women who had seen him fight wanted to talk with him. Ocean took the elevator up to the castle level, he was somewhat in luck when he arrived, since the princess walking by with a couple of guards. "Princess Natalia?" Ocean asked, making sure that this was indeed the princess.

Natalia turned and looked at the blue haired man, "Yes, do you need something?"

Ocean smiled, "Luke's been badly injured by a friend of mine named Avyon." He said in a very nonchalant tone.

"What?" Natalia started to look concerned, "Oh thank you for telling me, are you here to apologies for your friend?"

Ocean put his arms behind his back, "No…" He said as he pulled out a crossbow, "I'm here to kill you." Right as he said that he fired that arrow that had already been loaded, barely missing the princess. The soldiers quickly surrounded Ocean, "Now, now. Not here…" Ocean stated bluntly, "This is just a warning… Just like Avyon to Luke…"

"Why are you attacking us?" Natalia demanded, "What have we ever done to you?"

Ocean adjusted his glasses, "We are here to challenge and KILL this world's champions… the only ones left to challenge are Anise, Guy, Tear, and Jade…" Ocean put his crossbow away, "I'm not as cruel as Avyon… who is here to challenge two champions."

Natalia watched as he walked over to the elevator and sat on the rail, "Wait!"

"'til next we meet…" Ocean said before letting himself fall off the edge.

The soldiers and the princess ran over to the edge only to see Avyon flying up and catching Ocean. The two looked back up to the princess before flying away.

* * *

Crimson, thanks to one of Leon's creatures, made it Yulia City to see Tear. The old fashion mage made his way towards Tear's personal room.

Tear walked out of a building and easily spotted Crimson, "Are you lost?"

Crimson looked at Tear before pulling a picture out of his pocket, "So, you're Tear…" He said before putting the picture away and lowering his sunglasses enough for the woman to see his bright red eyes, "You know a person named Luke, right?" He watched as she nodded, "Well he's been attacked."

"What! By who?" Tear asked as she walked closer to the strange man.

Crimson pushed his shades back into their normal position, "A friend of mine…" He said before raising his left hand, "Fire bomb!" He shouted before throwing a fireball that exploded when it hit the ground where Tear was standing, blowing her backwards. "I, personally, am here to attack you."

Tear stood up, "O divine spear, run my enemy through! Holy Lance!"

Crimson watched as brilliant energy crystals appear above him, "Reflective Barrier…" He said as he put his other hand in the air. When the crystals came down upon him they were blocked by a blue barrier that covered him like a bubble, "Now I see… this is why I was assigned you as a foe." Crimson said. He pointed at her with his free hand, "Electric Raid!" He shouted before snapping his fingers.

Tear's scream filled the city as a bolt of lightning struck the brunette. When the lightning based attack was finished, Tear fell to her knees, "What kind of Fonic Arte?"

Crimson smiled, "I'm no Fonist… I am a Mage." He said before turning his back to the injured woman, "This was just a warning fight… next time," He glanced back, his red eyes visible, "I won't be so lenient…" He walked off leaving Tear in shock(no pun intended…). He walked to the entrance where Leon was waiting, "Let's go attack little, miss 'Puppet Master'." He said as he climbed on the dragon he had arrived on.

Leon nodded. "Right."

* * *

Avyon, once again, was on the prowl. This time he was stalking Guy, who was only twenty feet ahead of him. This was a fun game to him, attacking people with intent to kill, well at least in pretend. "Hey, Blondie." Avyon shouted to get Guy's attention, which worked.

"What?" Guy turned around.

Avyon laughed, "I'm gonna beat the crap out of you, like I did to your red headed friend!" He said right before rushing the other blonde, grabbing onto his face, and flinging him into a wall.

Guy quickly got to his feet, "You attacked Luke?" He said as he drew his sword in defense, "Who are you?"

"They call me Avyon!" He said before summoning the Shadow Saber once more. The two charged each other, their swords clashed. Avyon laughed, "Here's the difference between you and me." He said right before punching Guy in the face, knocking him to the ground. He jumped back when Guy slashed at his legs, "I always have one hand free." He said with a laugh, "Oh, Dark Matter scourge! Come forth and vanquish my foes! Shadow Spheres!" About ten pitch-black sphere appeared, "My suggestion… Run" The sphere began chasing Guy, each nearly missing him. "Oh, Scourge of Good, come forth and burn mine enemies!" He said as five red spheres appeared, "Crimson Raid!!"

Guy had just dodged the last of the Shadow Spheres and was unprepared for the next wave. "Ahhh!" Each of the red spheres hit their target: his arms, legs, and chest. The searing pain was unbearable, even though there was no burn marks on his body and clothes. "What…kind…of attack…" Guy barely managed to say.

Avyon walked over and picked guy up by his hair, "Be ready… for this was just a taste of my power…" he before tossing him aside and flying off on glowing, light purple wings.

Guy managed to get to his feet, "What's going on?"

* * *

Leon, after dropping off Crimson, landed outside of Daath. "Daath…" Leon said to himself as he slowly made his way to the cathedral. All the people stared at him, namely because of his horns, but some found that being able to see most off his crotch to be strange. He walked into the cathedral, "Well… this place isn't as big as I thought It would be…" He walked over to one of the people in the building, "Do you know where I can find a girl named Anise?"

"She's right over there." He replied.

Leon looked over his shoulder, "Hey, kid."

Anise looked at Leon, "Oh my…" She looked away for a moment, "Why aren't you wearing underwear? And what's with the horns?"

"That's not your concern…" He said right before whistling. A strange orb busted into the cathedral and flew over to Leon, "Die!" He said before launch the orb at her.

Anise jumped out of the way and the orb hit someone else, stealing their soul. "Whoa!"

The orb flew back to Leon, "I missed…"

Anise took Tokunaga off her back and made it grow to it's larger form, "Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!"

Leon slammed the orb into the ground, "Come forth, Geogen!" A large shadow beast came up out of the floor, "I don't think you know what you're in for…" He said right before his beast jumped at Tokunaga, "Rip it to pieces…" Leon ordered.

Anise got knocked off Tokunaga as Geogen began ripping her doll to pieces, "No! Feel the hammer of light! Limited!" She yelled. A beam of light scorched Geogen, causing him to back off.

"Turn to double elements…" Leon ordered. Geogen turned grey and continued his attack on Anise's doll. He watched as stuffing went flying everywhere, "That is enough…" He said calling his summoned beast back, he pulled the orb out of the beasts back, "This was just a warning…" He said before calling a blue bird-like beast to fly him out of there.

"Oh…" She began picking up pieces of Tokunaga, "I hope mama can help me fix him…"

* * *

In Grand Chokmah, Sander was waiting for a very special signal. "Where is Leon…" He said to himself right before Leon's bird flew over head, "Good… now to get Jade out here…" He said before walking over to a random bystander. "Sorry about this." He said before pulling a black feather out of nowhere and touching the person with it, killing the person instantly. A few soldiers in the area noticed and run up to him, "Did I do something wrong?" He said before jumping back and throwing black feathers at each of them, "I can't say that I'm enjoying killing you all, but this is a necessary evil." He said as he continued throwing black feathers at random people, until…

"O flames of hell, cremate mine enemies in a cage of fire! Infernal Prison!"

Sander looked down, just as a glyph appeared Sander jumped out of the way. "Hello… Colonel Curtiss." Sander said with a smile.

The colonel stood among a group of soldiers, "Who are you? What is this meaningless attack about?"

"Oh this was just to get your attention." Sander said before chanting under his breath, "Fire and Water mix your powers… RAGING MIST DRAGON!" A glyph appeared in front of Sander, "This will go either way." Sander warned as a mist erupted from the glyph, the mist shaped itself like a Chinese dragon. The mist brushed across the ground, catching it on fire.

"Move!" Jade order right before the strange attack hit.

The soldiers and colonel jumped out of the way in time and watched as the attack hit the wall a water based attack, "I told you it would go either way…" Sander laughed. "I suggest you get prepared… Soon my group and I will come back, then we'll have to kill you all." Sander said before spreading a pair of large black wings, "Oh… and you might want to talk to your old friends… I'm sure they're recovering from their injuries or from shock…" He said before running off and flying away.

"Damn it…" Jade stood up, "So he just wanted to intimidate me?" He looked at one of the soldiers, "What's the body count?"

"Sir, the man killed thirty-five people in total."

~End of Chapter 2


End file.
